Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for threshing and pneumatic separation of tobacco leaves.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional technologies of threshing and pneumatic separation of tobacco leaves lead to dramatic temperature drop and moisture loss of material, leads to the reduction of the ratio of larger slice size as well as of medium slice size and the increasing of the broken rate. The remaining stems after each separating step sequentially pass through all of the series threshing machines and the pneumatic separators before discharging in concentration, resulting reducing the availability of the stems, and the span of the pipes of the airborne devices is so wide that it is prone to bring up the poor transportation stability and the phenomenon of caulking, not to mention high energy consumption and big noise with the fan.